


Void

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [29]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: After care, Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cecearlos - Freeform, Comfort, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Safeword Use, Safewords, flogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even Cecil becomes overwhelmed by a scene with his lovers and he has to use his safeword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

The scene wasn’t a new one. It was in fact one of Cecil’s favorite scenes to play out. His wrists were shackled to a hook in the ceiling, blindfolded with his legs spread wide and tight clamps on his nipples. Carlos was taking him from behind, hands firmly on his hips as he thrust his wonderfully large cock inside of him. Earl was standing in front, using a flogger across his chest and stomach in time with Carlos’ thrusts, giving Cecil conflicting sensations together.

The flogger however had struck the clamps on his nipples the wrong way without Earl realizing it. They ended up twisting painfully and Cecil’s already sensitive body felt like it was on fire. It hurt, it hurt and it was not the good kind of hurt! It was sharp and stabbing and it reminded Cecil of re-education and…

"Void!" Cecil whimpered, tugging on his shackles, shaking his head. "Void! Please!"

Everything came to a stop and the scene was immediately dismantled. Carlos pulled out of Cecil, his tight grip on his hips softening as he started to rub the radio host’s back with the palms of his hands as Earl removed the clamps before unlocking his shackles.

Cecil whimpered as he clung to Carlos, burying his face in the scientist’s neck as the other pulled off his blindfold. “Carlos…”

"What do you need, Ceec?" Earl asked, keeping his voice soft and light.

"Upstairs?" Cecil asked, "I…can we lie down?"

Carefully Carlos picked Cecil up, waiting for him to hug him around the neck before heading up the stairs with Earl leading the way. “What do you want Earl to get, baby?” he asked.

"…chocolate?"

"Anything you want, Ceec," Earl promised as Carlos carried Cecil into the bedroom.

"Don’t take long?"

"I won’t."

Carefully Carlos laid Cecil down onto the bed, crawling in after him. “My sweet baby,” he cooed, running his fingers through his hair the way he knew Cecil liked it. He pulled the heavy quilt up to cover them both, hugging Cecil around his middle.

Earl returned shortly after with three bars of chocolate, crawling under the quilt to lie on Cecil’s other side. “Here we are! All together, see? Nothing to worry about.”

They ate in relative silence, Carlos and Earl occasionally whispering words of comfort and terms of endearment to Cecil, helping him calm down and understand that everything was fine. When the chocolate was gone; Earl wrapped his arms around Cecil’s chest while Carlos hugged him around the middle once again. Neither said anything else, waiting for Cecil now to speak up when he was ready to.

"It was just…too much," he finally said after several long minutes. "The clamps got twisted and the pain was getting too high and for a second it was re-education and…"

Earl and Carlos tightened their grips on his body and Cecil mewled, closing his eyes. His tense body started to loosen up and he nuzzled them each in turn, closing his eyes as he started to relax, feeling much safer in their arms.


End file.
